


【泉レオ】旅行家-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】旅行家-lattice

【泉レオ】旅行家-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】旅行家](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_123f2bd0)

[ **个人作品归档【ライハ】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)

作家×作曲家的设定，成年同居已交往

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#泉Leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89Leo)

  
2018-02-12  
评论：17  
热度：209

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1271fe3f)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12252f24)  


评论(17)

热度(209)

  1. 共8人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://59601843.lofter.com/) [忆初](https://59601843.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) [萩余](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://22109113.lofter.com/) [..](https://22109113.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yoyoyouraner.lofter.com/) [YOYO悠然er](https://yoyoyouraner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://zaiyebutiaoopheeddehaicao.lofter.com/) [再也不跳OP和ED的海草](https://zaiyebutiaoopheeddehaicao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) [ねこ](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) [ねこ](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://evangelionasuka.lofter.com/) [澄汁不是橙汁](https://evangelionasuka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) [凛月的被炉](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://huaxiaoluan400.lofter.com/) [妍酱](https://huaxiaoluan400.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) [BonoTomato](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) [BonoTomato](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://6848996.lofter.com/) [_好运来](https://6848996.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://07769746.lofter.com/) [a叶落知秋](https://07769746.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://foundthelight.lofter.com/) [待定不会物理](https://foundthelight.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://suqingrashiishijie.lofter.com/) [素晴RASHII世界](https://suqingrashiishijie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) [阿莫西林](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://052988.lofter.com/) [曦影凛](https://052988.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://luolilizi1986.lofter.com/) [可丽饼卖家](https://luolilizi1986.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://luolilizi1986.lofter.com/) [可丽饼卖家](https://luolilizi1986.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://manzhushahuaqianniandenghouyao.lofter.com/) [鱼不信谣](https://manzhushahuaqianniandenghouyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://wulidei.lofter.com/) [無禮](https://wulidei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://wushilanxiaoyushengyigexiaxi.lofter.com/) [江安禾](https://wushilanxiaoyushengyigexiaxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://yicunxiangsiyicunhui943.lofter.com/) [常sama](https://yicunxiangsiyicunhui943.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://xiranshitiaoxianyu.lofter.com/) [Shinra西苒](https://xiranshitiaoxianyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://uchu8.lofter.com/) [uchu~☆](https://uchu8.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://teiubeste.lofter.com/) [.DA](https://teiubeste.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://teiubeste.lofter.com/) [.DA](https://teiubeste.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) [阿夜君](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://aluo8871.lofter.com/) [阿洛](https://aluo8871.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://473051164.lofter.com/) [明谕止](https://473051164.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://meifeierd.lofter.com/) [insamkeit](https://meifeierd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://yousuijiyi.lofter.com/) [幽邃记忆](https://yousuijiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://sumuqiudexiaokeai.lofter.com/) [はるな](https://sumuqiudexiaokeai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://sumuqiudexiaokeai.lofter.com/) [はるな](https://sumuqiudexiaokeai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://wuguanfengyue463.lofter.com/) [无关风月](https://wuguanfengyue463.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://sandwich625.lofter.com/) [鸽者](https://sandwich625.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://chixu248.lofter.com/) [明明就是我](https://chixu248.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) [CKey](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) [CKey](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
